The Great Meat Search
by Butterfree
Summary: A one-shot about how we've always viewed Sokka: sarcastic, meatloving and boomerangcrazed. But he does also have a caring side too.


Sorry, I just couldn't help but write a fan fiction like this.

I was writing comments on deviant art and after I made a comment about Sokka's little adventures, I had a sudden urge to write a fanfiction of a series of one-shots that revolve around Sokka. And besides, I want to see how well I do writing Avatar and if I can improve my sense of humor in my typing somewhat.

This story is rated K because it contains absolutely no pairings (at least I think), no contact past the level of smacking Sokka on the head and because Sokka is just…Sokka. There is also barely a plot in this story either, so don't expect too much from this, besides the urge to either laugh or cringe with pain.

Oh, and this chapter will most likely contain a lot more bonding and plot then the next few chapters might contain. I started out silly but I just ended up building the plot for the first story and made it a Katara and Sokka sibling relationship one-shoot.

Story 1 – The Great Meat Search

A 7-year old Sokka smiled brightly as he threw the blue object in his hand into the sky for about the millionth time in a row that day. He watched as the sharp weapon flew away from him only to turn back to make its way back to the boy again. Incase you didn't guess, he was playing with his Boomerang, ever since Sokka found the quite non-threatening object under his sister's pet polar-leopard's paw yesterday, he hadn't stopped playing with it since.

Apparently, the large animal was trying to squish the boomerang after Katara had attempted to throw it at him back when she was a baby. The story of how long the weapon has been there was completely unknown to Sokka, which didn't matter, since he didn't really care. "Yes!! That's another fire nation man down as Sokka is now going to show everyone how he's going to lay the final blow on the fire lord!!" he exclaimed happily as he caught the boomerang in his hand again.

Just when the boy threw the weapon again, an even smaller girl appeared from behind one of the blocks of ice before walking out right into the path of where the Boomerang was about to strike. "Katara, look out!!" was all Sokka yelled before attempting to push his sister out of the way. But instead, the boomerang had hit Sokka right in the head before flying up in the air right above Katara.

"Don't worry Sokka, I got it!!" the girl in blue clothes moved her arms up in a strange motion as a small strain of water from the ocean beside her flew up into the air and hit the weapon directly. The water that the girl was bending stayed in the sky for a moment before it started to come splashing down, right on top of Sokka.

The now wet boy stayed on the floor for a little while before standing up angry to face his sister. "Why-" he stopped mid-word as his boomerang came crashing down right on top of his head. He just simply dismissed the huge owie he now had on top of his noggin before continuing what he wanted to say. "Why is it that every time you play with magic water, I get soaked?!" he knew his sister was only six, he knew that she was still apparently holding a teddy bear in her arms and he knew that she was one of the only young waterbenders left in the tribe, but he also knew that he didn't really care.

"How many times do I have to tell you Sokka? It's called '_bending_'!!" a high-pitched voice replied back to him as the teddy bear she was holding looked to have agreed with her. "I don't _care _what it's called!! Just please stay out of the way when I'm practicing with my Boomerang, okay?" Sokka was getting pretty tired of his sister and her bending; he could only wish she was an earthbender instead, at least then her sister would have nothing around _to _bend. Unlike the South Pole that was surrounded by nothing but water, the whole land was practically water, all their furniture that they most likely will never use in their lives were made from water, actually they practically _lived _on water!!

"Oh, let me guess Sokka, you're practicing so you can defeat the fire lord, right?" the boy just glared back at her sister after that statement, her sister knew far too much for her own good. "As a matter of fact, yes I am. And then I'm going to take the thrown as king and keep peace between the world, and then I can eat as much meat as I want!!" as he said this, his boomerang was back in his hand and he was now standing in a victory position with his weapon high in the air and pointed at the sun. "Uh…sure Sokka, you'll do that." Her sister rolled her eyes before remembering the reason why she was even out here at all. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that mom told us to head back home for lunch."

Sokka's eyes widened before looking back at Katara with his arms clapping together in excitement and his feet dancing off the floor as if it was on fire. "Lunch?! Is there any meat?" he waited from a response from her sister, only to receive an annoyed sigh. "Yes Sokka, there'll be meat, like there is _every _lunch." Katara shook her head before turning around to head back to their igloo home, with Sokka trailing behind with enthusiasm in his eyes. The two water tribe kids entered the snow-home before Sokka extended his arm out to stop his sister from going further into their home.

"Wait a second…" he took another step forward to sniff the air around him. "I…don't…smell ANY MEAT!!" he exclaimed to his sister as if that was the most impossible thing to ever happen in his life. "Oh no, no meat for a whole 2 hours, what a nightmare!!" Katara had a fake worried look on her face as she said that with sarcasm in her voice. "I KNOW!!" Sokka had clearly not caught on to the hint of the sarcasm she held. "What will we do?! I've never not eaten meat before!! What if I start getting too skinny and suffer from a rare disease from the earth kingdoms and die a horrible awful death…AND WITHOUT ANY MEAT!!" he now had a terrified look on his face as Katara held a bored look evident on hers.

"Sokka, you can't always be eating meat you know. Just be glad that you get to eat at all." She still had the same bored look on her face knowing fully well that that wouldn't convince his brother of anything. "Are you high on whale blubber or something, women?! We can't live without any meat!!" he yelled back at her completely spazzing as he held his boomerang closely to his chest as if hoping for it to turn into a chickenduck leg.

Several moments passed of just the two siblings being there with quite opposite emotions, before Sokka suddenly sat up from his fetal position on the ground to look back at his sister seriously. "Okay Katara, we're getting to the bottom of this." The girl just sighed again as her teddy bear was now hanging at her sides. "To the bottom of what? Your sock drawer? I'm pretty sure we won't find any meat there Sokka." She replied slyly remembering quite well of the time Sokka thought there was an ancient underground meat kingdom entrance at the bottom of his sock closet.

"_No_ _Katara_..." he said back to her half sarcastic and half mad, he was pretty sure back then that king meaty had made a calling to him when he found a died rabbitmouse in there. "I'm talking about _the bottom _of this mystery!!" he threw his arms up with his boomerang still clenched in his hands as another excited look crossed onto his face. "Okay, but you won't find any meat _there _either."

The two siblings made their way into the kitchen, being careful to be quiet so the humming of their mother would over throw the sound of their tiny foot-steps. It wasn't until they both reached the dinning table made from snow when Sokka suddenly stopped to whisper to his sister. "Okay, on the count of three, you use your magic water to bend us through the cloth made from ice so we can see what mom's up to." He told his sister completely ignoring the fact that Katara hadn't exactly mastered the basic concept of waterbending.

"Well, okay…but don't blame me if you get wet." She whispered back before lifting her arms up again, her teddy bear now tied behind her back by a blue strap. "Don't worry Katara, I'll blame you." He said back to her with an overly-happy smile on his face and once again, making Katara roll her eyes. "Get ready….one….two…three!" the boy whisper yelled making sure that their mother still couldn't hear him under her sweet humming.

Katara instantly started concentrating all her experience of waterbending on the cloth of ice; she had never tried bending ice before, and it was a lot harder then she ever imagined bending water to be. "Good job little sister…remember to concentrate and breath!! Oh, and don't concentrate too much or else the water will splash everywhere and make me wet again." The girl looked back at Sokka annoyed by his rambling before trying to adapt to his talking in the background. The ice started shaking slightly; she could only hope that that was a sign that she was bending it right and not a sign that it was going to explode.

But in just a matter of seconds, the table cloth did explode, causing pieces of ice to fly all over the kitchen and mostly, on Sokka. "Wh-What did I tell you about concentrating too much?!" he yelled at her as he now had pieces of ice stuck to a majority of the surface of his skin, not caring if their mother heard them anymore, an explosion of an ice table cloth would attract anyone's attention. Unless of course, that person was hiding under a pile of super derivable pillows with their eyes closed and fingers in their ears for the past couple of hours.

"It's your own fault for talking so much when I was trying to bend the ice!!" she glared back at him angrily at how mad her brother was at her for a simple mistake. "At least I didn't just make a table cloth explode in my brother's face!!" both he and his sister were now standing as tall as they could reach so they could seem stronger in their argument.

The glaring contest between them didn't last long though, as a familiar humming was reheard across the kitchen. The two kids looked away from each other recognizing the voice as their eyes traveled back to their mother, who was still hovering above the sink humming the same tune she was when they had both snuck in. The two siblings spent the next moment or two starring disbelievingly at the women on the other side of the room before Sokka decided to finally speak. "Man…our mother is blind." He looked back at Katara as all she could do was nod her head up and down in agreement. "The first thing we ever agree on."

"Okay so….so far, we've already had an argument 5 minutes into the mission, we made a table cloth explode in the kitchen, we've found out how dim sighted our mother was, and we STILL don't know what happened to the meat!!" Sokka exclaimed back at his sister now that they were both out of the kitchen and out of ear-shot to someone that wasn't their mom. "Sokka, relax…let's just wait for our mom to call us for lunch and we'll see if there'll be any meat." Katara, being the sane one, tried to calm his brother down. "There is no way I'm taking those chances…" he pointed at her only for his eyes to widen at the fact that he wasn't holding anything in his hands. "My boomerang!! I must've left it back in the kitchen!!" he looked just about ready to run back to the kitchen to get it, but Katara instantly stopped him.

"Sokka!! Don't you think that going back there would be really-I mean _really _risky?" her brother turned around to reveal a worried look on his face, it only took a couple of seconds before Katara let go of her brother and sighed. "_Fine_, but just be careful." The girl looked ready to turn around and leave, but Sokka immediately grabbed her shoulders and started dragging her towards the kitchen. "You didn't actually think that I would just let you walk away, right?" he smiled down at his sister as she groaned at Sokka's sense of stupidity.

The young boy was practically flipping over snow tables and snow cupboards looking for his boomerang, he had first tried looking around the table for the small weapon, but it was nowhere to be found. The girl that was with him just stood their impatiently as Sokka ran around the room frantically looking for his favorite blue object while their mom just continued standing over the sink with her back turns towards them and still humming a little tune.

"Hey!! Aren't you going to help me?" he finally took note of his sister standing there doing nothing as he inched closer to her to glare at her suspiciously. "Oh sorry, I'll help." She muttered before converting her eyes around the room making no effort to actually find it. "Oh nope, I don't see it, it's probably not here. Hey, let's go back to the main room and start waiting for lunch to be ready instead!!" she smiled back at her brother as the suspicious look was now one of sarcastic anger. "Very funny Katara, but seriously, you got to help me find my boomerang!!" he yelled at her again as he continued searching around the different areas that only a 5-year old would know about.

"Well, that was a complete failure." The young girl said as she took this chance to finally collapse onto the snow floor to rest her legs. "Great, now I lost my boomerang and we aren't having any meat for lunch!!" Sokka was just about ready to pull his hair out, when an idea popped into his head. "Oh oh oh!! I got it!!" another sigh escaped from Katara's lips before looking back at him. "Go ahead; I would just _love _to hear another one of Sokka's _brilliant _plans!!" she shouted out with false enthusiasm as Sokka just chose to ignore it. "Well, that plan with our mom failed, but we can still figure out if we'll be getting meat from my dad!!"

The expression on Katara's face didn't leave. "No offense or anything Sokka…but how would your mission with dad go any better?" she left him to think or a moment even though she knew that the lost of his boomerang was clouding up his thoughts.

"Hmm, I don't know…but I'm sure it'll come to me as we make our way through!!"

"Uh huh, right…just like how everything manages to come to you every time you hatch another one of your plans."

"You better believe it will."

"And besides…" he added to what he already said, "Dad's the one who _hunts _the meat, I bet I'll pick up some cool moves to use on the fire lord when I'm battling him on the battle field in the center of the fire nation!!" the boy didn't bother to strike a victory pose this time, it just didn't feel right unless his boomerang was with him.

Without hearing a single protest from his sister, Sokka grabbed her hand and started dragging her outside of their igloo. "Okay, but let's hurry before mom notices we're gone." Katara told him while he was still picking out the last shards of ice that stuck to his skin. "You're kidding me, right? We'll be lucky if she notices we're gone if we boarded on top of a giant flying bison and fly across the world with an elementary-aged Avatar for a couple of months." He sarcastically retorted back to his sister, completely unaware that that was exactly what their future held.

The two kids continued walking in a straight line but when they finally reached outside the village, that was when Katara, who was the one that was thinking straight like the path they were going, nudged Sokka in his sides to tell him to stop walking. "Ow!! What was that for?!" he held his arm in pain as he looked back at Katara who didn't look the slightest bit guilty for hurting him. "Do you even know where we're going, oh mighty brother o'mine?" she crossed her arms and looked away from him even though she knew what the answer was. "As a matter of fact, Katara…no, no I don't."

"Can we just go home then?" Katara opened her eyes again to look at her brother, only to see that he was facing the opposite direction of where Katara was expecting to face, at her. "Sokka? What are you looking at?" she peered over her brother's shoulder despite being shorter then him, to see a large Polar-leopard sleeping peacefully inside an ice cave near them. "Oh no…" the girl was no longer scarred to not stand behind Sokka as she was now beside him knowing pretty well what his brother was thinking.

"Please can we just leave this one alone? You know what happened last time you tried to hunt a polar-leopard." Her brother's mellow expressed had switched to one of excitement before he heard Katara's suggestion, and it didn't take long for him to glare back at his sister quite ready for another argument. "Oh sure, I accidentally get a polar-leopard to rampage the village and destroy all our food and weapon supply _one time_, and you just can't let it go, can you?"

Sokka and Katara's heads peeked out from behind a rock of ice as the two finally noticed how the rock they were hiding behind looked tiny compared to the ice cave beside it. "Wow, it's a lot bigger in person…" the blue-eyed girl awed at how huge the cave actually was while Sokka just gave an annoyed sigh. "Trust horizon lines to betray me every time." His sister looked back at him confused; Katara's vocabulary was clearly not as open as Sokka's was.

((**AN: **Yeah…I know their vocabulary is way too colorful for a bunch of first graders…))

"Okay, I'll go kill that polar-leopard so we can have it for lunch; you just stay here and out of trouble. If something bad happens, then just use your magic water to get me out of it." The small boy whispered to his sister as she just shrugged and watched as he started to slowly tip-toe towards the edge of the cave. It didn't take too long for him to finally make it to the lip of the large cavern before he stared at the large icicles hanging all corners of the cave. "Perfect!!" a smile crossed his face when he spotted a fairly large icicle lying on the ground.

"Hmm…sturdy, really pointy, not too heavy for me to carry around…and very shiny, I like it!!" a satisfied look was directed to the pointy piece of ice in his hand as he continued his slow tip-toeing towards the large beast, which also looked quite a ways bigger in person. "Alright…here goes…NOOTTHHINNNGG!!" he shouted out as loudly as he could as he started charging at the beast with all the strength the little 5-year old boy held, which really wasn't much.

He had his eyes closed as he brought his two arms down with the icicle in hand as an attempt to stab the creature, but where he had thought the polar-leopard was, he hadn't felt the weapon in his hand come in contact with anything. Sokka opened his eyes to figure out what was going on, only to realize that the large creature who was surprisingly still sleeping, now had its arms wrapped around him as if he was a teddy bear for a four-year old.

Sokka didn't move from his position (which was quite silly looking) for a moment so he could take in where he was before the boy started trying to move under the animal's grasp on his small body. A small struggling sound come from him as he tried again to free himself from this little predicament, but it quickly failed as he found that he no longer had any strength left inside him. "Uhh……**KAATAARAAA!!**"

The girl hiding behind the ice rock suddenly felt a huge pain in her ears as a familiar voice yelled out her name from inside the cave. She quickly stood up from her sitting position on the ground before proceeding to walk towards the cave with another bored look on her face. "Alright alright, I'm coming…" her eyes were closed in an irritated manner as she entered the cave with a sigh. "What's wrong this time?" she opened her eyes only to see her older brother being crushed under the grasp of a giant fluffy monster as if he was a teddy bear. "Oh, I see……"

"WHY-" Sokka stopped mid-sentence as his sister attempted to pull him out of the creature's grasp. "DO THINGS-" he stopped again as Katara was now trying to waterbend him out of the hands of the polar-leopard. "KEEP ON-" he stopped talking again as he felt his face behind surrounded by water for a moment before the element finally left his face. The boy spat out the access water that had went into his mouth before finishing what he was saying. "-ATTATCHING TO ME?!?!" he yelled out to no one in particular while the girl finally collapsed onto the floor in exhaustion.

"Oh, I give up…" she told her brother in between breaths as she used her sleeve to wipe off some of the sweat on her forehead her little attempts had done to her. "What?! But you can't give up!! What if fluffy over here wakes up?! I'll tell you the answer to that question, he'll _eat me alive_!!" he exclaimed to his sister making her glare back at him angrily. "Oh, well at least you'll be dying _with _meat then!!" she shouted at her brother clearly annoyed by how he was acting.

Apparently though, he wasn't actually expecting his sister to yell at him like that, especially in a situation like this. When the small boy had finally recovered from her sudden outburst, he finally decided to pop up a question that was bothering him all day.

"What's the matter Katara? You seem so much grumpier then usual today."

"I do?"

"Well, to put it simply…_yes_."

"Well good, I deserve to be grumpy!!"

"What? Why?!" Sokka asked her while feeling both confused and worried for his little sister, a brother no matter how much like how Sokka was, did have their moments too. The worried side of his mind only increased when Katara didn't bother to answer his question. "Come on; let's just figure out a way to get you out of there." She told him while gathering another puddle of water in her hands, not bothering to let him brother ask her any more questions, but he did anyway. "Did something happen to you? Did Grangran's pet Dogmonkey bite you again? I knew that little beast was no good!! We should tell grangran to get rid of that thing if she wants her grandchildren to live past a decade!! That little creature will be lucky to even get ado-"

"**SOKKA!!**"

The water that collected with her bending had been dropped back down to the floor as Sokka had once again, been taken back by a sudden outburst from his sister. The next few passing moments was just Sokka starring disbelievingly at Katara and Katara looking down at the puddle of water she had dropped when she yelled at him. "…Katara?" his hands had finally rested back to his sides as he waited patiently for the girl beside him to speak first, on the fear of being yelled at again.

His sister just sighed for maybe the hundredth time that day, except this one was not one of boredom. "Sorry about that Sokka…I guess I really am just grumpy today, it's nothing." She tried her best to convince her brother that nothing was wrong, but Sokka was a lot smarter then a lot of people took him for. "But…_why _are you grumpy? There has to be a reason." He asked her, but only received Katara's shaking head as an answer; this time, it was Sokka's turn to sigh.

"You know Katara, we've been living together long enough for me to know when you're lyin-" the boy was once again forced to stop mid-sentence when Katara's blue teddy-bear was stuck in front of his face by his sister. But before Sokka had any time to ask what she was doing, Katara used the remaining water she had left to bend to quickly swap Sokka's place in the polar-leopard's grasp with the small toy bear.

While Katara was doing this, Sokka still held the same confused and shocked look he had until he was finally lowered to the ground by a small whip of water, he knew right then and there that Katara must've been practicing for her to bend that well. "Let's get going before dad gets home and notices for mom that we're gone." She told him before turning around to start making her way out of the ice cave, but she could only go a few steps when her brother stopped her. "Wait Katara…are you sure that…well, you know…" Katara turned around to see Sokka gesturing towards the blue teddy-bear that was now starting to tear because of the Polar-leopard's claws being thrown over it.

"…Yeah, I'm sure…I'm starting to get too old for teddy bears anyways." Sokka had started feeling silly for asking Katara such a question, he knew that Katara would choose him over her teddy bear if she ever had to, since he would do the same for her if it was his boomerang, but he also knew that she had that teddy bear since she was a baby. "Well…thanks Katara…looks like I won't be dying with meat after all." He shrugged while his sister had let out a playful laugh for the first time that day.

"Oh yeah, and I almost forgot!! You accidentally left this behind back at that cave." Sokka took out the dark blue strap that once held Katara's teddy bear in place as the two siblings were making their way back to the village. Katara looked at the blue strap confused before switching her vision to her brother's smiling face. "Thanks Sokka…but it's okay. I mean, what's the point of having a teddy bear strap with no teddy bear to strap it to?" she giggled slightly from her own joke as Sokka made a deep-in-thought expression present on his face. "True…very true…"

After that conversation, silence had overtaken between the two kids as they had finally reached the small village that was their home. It wasn't until then when Sokka had stopped in the middle of the path and had his eyes widened as largely as they could in realization. Katara had also quickly stopped when she noticed that her brother's presence was no longer beside her. The blue girl looked back at where he had stopped before running up to him in confusion.

"What's wrong with you all of a sudden?"

"I…just realized something!!"

"…and?"

"We still don't know if we're having any meat for lunch!!"

She watched as her brother had suddenly started torturing himself by crouching down and hitting his head against the ground made from ice several times. Another annoyed sigh came from her mouth, but it was quickly replaced by a slight laugh and a smile.

"You mean…it was _your _birthday but _I _forgot it?!?!" Sokka had no choice but to know that night when their parents had suddenly popped out from the ground yelling 'Surprise' while also scarring the cactus juice out of him. Katara just stood there with a mellow look on her as she just nodded slowly. "And that I've been yelling at you all day on the day when I was supposed to be treating you like a queen?!" another nod was sent his way by the girl. "And that I forced you to go on a mission to find meat on your birthday?!" this time though, Katara didn't nod as her neck was starting to hurt.

"Sokka…you're making it sound so much meaner then it actually is." She patted her brother's shoulder comfortingly but the same look on Sokka's face still didn't leave. "Katara…I'm _really _sorry for forgetting your birthday…" he muttered under his breath so Katara and _only_ Katara could hear him. "Really Sokka, it's okay…actually, today was the day that you spent the most time with me then you ever had before."

Sokka looked up at his sister with a slightly more hopeful expression evident on his face. "Really?" Katara had nodded again, except this time, giving a lot more emotion then she did with her previous nods. "So…is that a good thing?" he asked her quite aware of the fact that a lot of people in the past have found his presence more annoying then enjoyable. Katara looked taken back for a moment for being asked such a question, she did understand why Sokka thought he was annoying too, but that didn't mean she didn't enjoy having him around…sometimes. Her lips curled up into another comforting smile before she replied exactly what she was thinking.

"Of course it is."

The end.

Yeah, I know it was a pretty bad try…but this is my first time ever writing an Avatar fanfiction and since Sokka is just so hilarious, I found that it would be really fun writing about him. And sorry if it wasn't even as funny as some of you were hoping, I'll try my best to make the next chapter a little more funny while also managing to squeeze some sort of special meaning or development into the story.

And yeah, I know that Sokka and Katara didn't act like 7 year olds (Katara just turned seven in this one-shot) in this chapter, I'm not exactly that experienced in writing with a first or second grader as the main character, so sorry about that…

Next chapter title: Food Eats People


End file.
